Uprising October 21st 2016
Press conference Time: 2:30 PM (Various photographers, interviewers and reporters are gathered as Paul Heyman walks to the stage) Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman and and I am the general manager of Uprising and I know this sounds like a cliche and I've said it too many times already but there was not a better time to say it until today. I am indeed the GM of Uprising and I couldn't be more proud to say it, especially after The Next Generation. What those men did that night, the talent they showed, it was remarkable. Unforgettable. We set the wrestling world on fire and that world is talking about us now. Uprising is the future. That being said, I am here at this conference so I make a few announcements regarding the future of Uprsing. First off, as you know, Uprising originally started off as developmental brand for RRW but following the success of TNG, the board of directors has decided to make Uprising a full-fledged brand of its own. Starting with tonight's show, Uprising will now be its own show and it will be on the same level as Chaos and Survival. Which brings me to my next announcement. There's no doubt that there will be rivalry between the 3 shows and it's going to escalate very soon. Clash of Kings is scheduled to happen soon and I am officially announcing that Uprising will have its own King of the Ring tournament which will be starting tonight, with the winner receiving a title shot against whoever is the champion and that match will happen on our next PPV, Winter's War. Now that Uprising is same level as Chaos and Uprising, I have decided to create an all new Uprising World Championship. Bring it in please. (An Uprising official hands over the title https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/2b/TNA_World_Heavyweight_Championship.JPG to Heyman who lifts it up in the air) The new title will be given to Ricochet tonight but now, it's time to address the state of NexGen title. Due to recent signings, NexGen title will serve as the official midcard title for Uprising. There will be another another tournament to crown the the new NexGen Champion which will begin after Clash of Kings. Thank you for your time. Enjoy the show tonight. (Heyman walks off) '' '' (Video recap of TNG airs; Imminent Airstrike defeating Young Bucks, Revival beating Enzo and Cass, Cedric Alexander getting the best of TJ Perkins, Drago's surprise debut, Moose and Cage fighting a war, American Alpha and Ricochet defending their titles and Marty Scurll debuting, taking out Will Ospreay) (The lights dim and a spotlight appears on the ramp. A man steps on it and the lights slowly begin to turn on as the words ''The Greatest Man That Ever Lived appear on the screen. The lights are fully back on and Austin Aries walks to the ring)'' There's this one term that's used in Japan pro wrestling to describe the uninitiated that have just debuted in the business. They're called the young lions. Then, after a few years, when you get a grip on how the business works, when the veterans start start to respect you and take you serious, that's when you're considered a professional. As the time passes, the status of veteran is taken from those that have faded away from the ring and it's put upon those who once upon a time were mere rookies. As they continue to build their legacy they eventually become household names, elite, legends, Hall of Famers...and then, above all of that, there's a place for those that are above every rank that is known in professional wrestling and it's meant for those that truly remarkable, those that are the greatest. Men like me. I am Austin Aries and I AM the greatest man that ever lived. And why is the greatest man that ever lived here on Uprising? Because I want it to be great. Now I know it sounds a bit ambitious for a man that failed to win when it mattered the most on Chaos to say that he's single handedly going to make Uprising great but believe me when I say it, when you're great, there's one thing you can do. It's so make everyone else look as good as you because when I think of Uprising, I think of future. Young, skilled and able men are in the back that are waiting for an opportunity to be great. But talking about this brings me to the champion of this brand. Ricochet. I can be the king but I want to be more than that. I want to be the standard bearer by which all talent here is measured. If they want to put their names in history of this company, I want them to go through me. And that's not possible as long as there is no world title around my waist. And to get to that world title, I have to do something first. Therefore, I am officially announcing my entry in King of the Ring tournament. I will be the King of Uprising and gradually, the Kingdom of Uprising will extend to all of RRW when I win the Clash of Kings. Match 1: KOTR Round of 16, Moose vs Brian Cage - Singles Match Match starts with both men brawling with Moose getting the advantage with right jabs. Moose whips Cage and goes for a hip toss but Cage counters with hip toss on the knee. Cage then works on Moose's back, hitting variations of backbreakers and suplexes before going for submission on the lower body. Moose causes a rope break and both start brawling again. Cage knees him in the stomach and runs off the ropes but Moose lifts him up for pop-up uppercut. Cage kicks out from the pinfall attempt. Moose places him on the rope and hits a running dropkick sending Cage to the outside. Moose goes after him but Cage catches him with a powerbomb to the floor. Cage throws him inside and hits a powerbomb on the knee before finishing him off with Weapon X. Winner at 9 minutes: Brian Cage Match 2: KOTR Round of 16, Drago vs TJ Perkins - Singles Match Match starts off with both men exchanging wrestling holds with TJ getting the advantage. Neither men hits a major move until TJ counters a suplex from Drago and hits a brainbuster instead. Drago kicks out but TJ continues the attack with several high flying moves, most notably a senton bomb from the top rope, tornado DDT and firemans carry dropped into a roundhouse kick. Drago kicks out of everything. TJ goes for Puma Suplex (bridging tiger suplex) but Drago breaks free and hits a gut kick, superkick and a spike hurricanrana for the two count. Both men get on their feet as TJ whips Drago off the ropes but Drago hits a running blockbuster neckbreaker for the 3 count. Winner at 10 minutes: Drago (JoJo is standing backstage as Andrew Everett and Trevor Lee walk to the scene) Standing next to me is one of the fastest rising teams on Uprising, Imminent Airstrike. Gentlemen, tonight both of you are in KOTR, Trevor, you're facing Adam Cole, any thoughts? Adam Cole, prior to signing with RRW was one of the top guys in the indies. I've faced him before and he was definitely great. And then then he carried that greatness with him to RRW as he won the Royal Rumble but after that, his career has been on this major slump and now he's come to Uprising in hopes of achieving the same ammount of success he had before? Not so easily. Let me tell you my thoughts. I think Adam Cole is a one hit wonder. A flash in the pan. He was great but the key word is ''was. That was months, even years ago. Now he fell into irrelevancy so low that he looks to climb out of it using an actual legend in Chris Jericho. Cole, this is your first night on Uprising and me and Andrew are kind of a welcoming committee. And the likes of you are not welcome here.'' (Jericho and Cole walk in) Jericho: Trevor, would you please shut the hell up?! Listen, nobody cares about you kiddo. You did some flippy shit and now you think you're some kind of a big deal? You think you can trash talk? Kid I invented trash talking. I was trash talking wrestlers while you two were still in your dad's ballsacks. Everett: Listen, old man-'' ''Cole: Suck my dick Everett. And you Lee, look at yourself. A man of short stature, a beard, unkempt hair, you remind me of someone...or something. A caveman! Yes, that's it! Everett: Guys, guys. Trevor was wrong, okay? It's not Cole that's trying to use Jericho to make himself relevant again, it's Jericho using Cole! Cole: SHUT UP. First of all, Chris and myself teamed up so we could win the tag team titles. Lee: Which you failed to win. Jericho: Shut the hell up junior. Cole: Second of all, Chris is my friend. And most importantly, I view him as more than just a tag team partner. He's my guide to the top. Jericho: After the two of us beat you tonight, I will lie down for the three count if I need to and Adam will reign as your king. Everett: Good luck ton-'' ''Jericho: Shut up dumbo. (Cole flips off Lee and Everett and walks away with Jericho) Match 3: KOTR Round of 16, Adam Cole vs Trevor Lee - Singles Match Both men lock up with Cole getting the best of exchange as he locks in a headlock. Trevor easily gets up as Cole whips him off the ropes. Cole pops him up in the air but Lee hits a double foot stomp in mid air. Cole retreats to the outside as Lee charges with a suicide dive but Cole hits an enzuigiri. Trevor stumbles back as Cole gets inside the ring as hits a shinning wizard for two count. Cole continues working on the head and neck as he hits a firemans carry slam onto a knee. Cole then locks in a chinlock but Trevor gets to his feet and pulls Cole forward. Cole goes into the ropes, Trevor catches him with waist lock and hits chaos theory (rolling german suplex) for two count. Trevor then hits a jumping knee and goes for Orange Crush Powerbomb but Cole lands on his feet and hits a superkick. Cole then hits another to the back of the head and hits Florida Key (bridging X-Plex) for the win. Winner at 13 minutes: Adam Cole Match 4: KOTR Round of 16, Chris Jericho vs Andrew Everett - Singles Match Jericho takes the advantage with side headlock. Everett escapes but Jericho knocks him down with a shoulder tackle. Jericho locks in a chinlock but Everett gets out of it and hits backflip headscissors. Everett then continues to press the attack with several high flying moves including a slingshot leg drop, standing shooting star press and a standing moonsault. Everett then goes for phoenix splash but Jericho pushes him to the outside. Jericho throws him back inside the ring and hits a tilt a whirl backbreaker followed by a regular backbreaker. Jericho then applies backbreaker submission but Everett wills himself back to his feet. Jericho whips him in the ropes and goes for an elbow but Everett ducks and hits a running enzuigiri followed by a falcon arrow for two count. Everett goes on the top rope and hits double rotation moonsault for the win. Winner at 12 minutes: Andrew Everett (Silas Young is seen in the locker room as JoJo walks to him) JoJo: Silas, tonight you're facing Kenny King in the tournament, can we get your thoughts on Kenny? Silas: Kenny King is a complete bitch. No offense JoJo, but he's more female than you. Kenny King's part time job is a male prostitute in Las Vegas. You didn't know? Yeah, Chippendales. He basically sells his body to earn a living. You know who else does that? Women. Kenny King is a woman trapped in a man's body. And what am I? I am a full-blown man. Men like me come up once in a generation. I can change oil, mow a lawn, change a tire, Kenny King can't do any of that. Once he realized how much he sucked at wrestling, he resorted to being a stripper so he can provide for his wife and daughter at home. After our match, prostitution is the only profession he'll be earning money in. Match 5: KOTR Round of 16, Kenny King vs Silas Young - Singles Match Kenny takes advantage early in the match with several kicks in the knee of Silas. King then hits a spinning gut kick, followed by a standing heel kick and then finishes off Silas with a running calf kick. Silas kicks out but Kenny hits a snap suplex and springboard leg drop for two count. Silas rolls to the outside but Kenny jumps with a springboard plancha. Silas punches him in the face before he can hit it and sends him inside the ring. Silas springs up from the apron and hits a double foot stomp on King. Silas covers but Kenny kicks out. Silas hits a vertical suplex and a sliding lariat for two count. Silas hits a backbreaker and then applies a camel clutch while driving his knee in King's back. Kenny gets up as Silas whips him but Kenny comes back with a springboard crossbody. Silas quickly gets up but King takes him down with T-Bone suplex. King goes for Royal Flush but Silas lands on his feet and hits a snap DDT in the bottom turnbuckle. Silas goes for Misery (firemans carry cutter) but Kenny gets out of it and runs the ropes but Silas catches him backbreaker and a lariat for two count. Silas hits a rolling firemans carry slam and goes for split legged moonsault but Kenny rolls away and hits Royal Flush for the win. Winner at 14 minutes: Kenny King (JoJo Offerman is standing backstage) KOTR is running wild on Uprising but standing next to me is a newest signee who is scheduled to perform later tonight, ACH! ACH: Thank you for the introduction. Honestly, the fact that I was signed to Uprising is pretty amazing JoJo. The crowd cheering, the atmoshere, man it's giving me goosebumps! I couldn't be more excited to be here! JoJo: There's one man who is looking to destroy your excitement, Drew Galloway. Thoughts on tonights match? ACH: Drew is a tough guy. And I know people are expecting him to advance and maybe even win the whole thing but I don't fall for the count that easy. People know I'm kind of a geek. I read comics, I watch anime, I play video games but that's all outside of the ring. Once I get inside the ring, I'm all about business. You know what ACH stands for JoJo? Attitude, charisma, heart. I sure have an attitude. I'm happy, determined, brash, cocky even but I'm also charismatic. People love me JoJo. It's a known fact. But most importantly, I have heart. And tonight, Galloway will find out just how much heart I have. (ACH walks off) Match 6: KOTR Round of 16, Drew Galloway vs ACH - Singles Match As soon as the bell rings, Galloway levels ACH with a clothesline. Galloway then sends couple of knees in ACH's stomach before whipping him in the corner and hitting him with corner body splash. ACH stumbles out right into Drew who throws him halfway across the ring with a drop suplex. Galloway locks in the abdominal stretch which ACH gets out of but Galloway hits a knee in the gut and sends him to the outside. ACH however lands on the apron and jumps inside the ring and goes for swinging reverse STO but Drew doesn't go down and whips him in the ropes instead. ACH comes back right into a discuss big boot from Galloway. Galloway then picks him up and hits a hangmans neckbreaker on the knee and regular hangmans neckbreaker sending him to the mat. ACH kicks out at two. Galloway continues the onslaught with several high impact moves, including a gutbuster, sidewalk slam and a back suplex but ACH stays in the match. Galloway gets frustrated and goes for Future Shock but ACH breaks free and hits a step-up enzuigiri. Galloway falls on one knee but ACH sends him down with a running bulldog. ACH covers but Drew kicks out at one. ACH then kicks him couple of times in the chest and then hits kamehameha wave (double palm trust) sending him in the corner. ACH then hits leaping bionic elbow followed by a running calf kick. Galloway lands on the outside but ACH jumps over the top rope with tope con hilo! ACH gets Galloway in the ring and hits the swinging reverse STO from the apron. Galloway kicks out at two. ACH goes for 450 splash but Galloway rolls out of the way. ACH runs into Drew who picks him for a powerbomb but ACH backflips out of it and hits a rolling elbow followed by german suplex with the bridge. Galloway kicks out. Galloway crawls away to the corner with as ACH follows. ACH charges in but Galloway picks him and hits a belly to belly suplex in the corner. Galloway picks him up and hits the Future Shock for the win. Winner at 18 minutes: Drew Galloway (Zack Sabre Jr comes out to big pop, with a microphone in hand) Different roads lead to the same castle right? There's different paths that lead to the one thing that matters. The world title. And each wrestler here takes a different path to it. And so did I. But ever since The Next Generation I've been asking myself is the path that I took right? Was it worth it? Was it really worth dropping the man who was supposed to be my friend right on his neck just because I was obsessed with getting a world title opportunity? Was it worth dropping my fellow countryman with a lariat? And then I finished off Andrew Everett and Trevor Lee for nothing. Those attacks can easily be described with three words. Obsession. Jealousy. Anger. And then I walked into TNG with one thing on my mind, NexGen Title. I wanted to win it, I wanted to hold it above me for all to see but in the end, just like at Big Bang, it was just a figment of imagination. It was all in my head. The title, the celebration, the confetti, it wasn't real. That dream was crushed when I saw Ricochet pin Ospreay. And all I could do is watch. Just like at Big Bang. I watched Ricochet win the title and I watched him retain it just like a regular bystander. And now I keep thinking, should I even try anymore? I failed twice already. Even if I pick myself up, what if I fail again? Maybe I'm just not meant for this. Maybe I should give up. Maybe I should choose... (Marty Scurll's theme hits as he walks down to the ring) Zack. It's been a while. But here are we. Times change. I've been following you since you debuted here. I've seen you fail and rise and then fail...again. And I...liked it. I enjoyed it. I can see it in your eyes. It's eating you up alive and there's nothing you can do about it. Maybe you should truly give up. But not just yet. While I love watching you suffer, it's not my highest priority. See, there's this one quote that became a part of me. You either die a hero or see yourself become a villain. And you seem to have chosen the latter which is good but there can be just one Villain in RRW and you're looking at him. I want to be at the top. I want to dethrone Ricochet but to get to him, I have to get through you first. Now I know that what I'm saying right now doesn't mean much to you because you're in a dark place right but I need you to be strong tonight. Just one more night. I need you to be yourself so I can break you. Just like I broke Will Ospreay. Sabre: Don't you DARE mention him. You've done enough. You got it. I'll face you tonight. I may have fought him but Will's my friend. And you're gonna pay for what you did. Scurll: Excellent. Oh..and just so it happens, Mr. Heyman was right. I am persuasive. I convinced him to make our match #1 contenders match for Survival World Championship at Clash of Kings. (Scurll waves at Sabre and then points his umbrella at him) Match 7: KOTR Round of 16, Austin Aries vs Jimmy Jacobs - Singles Match Aries and Jacobs lock up. Jacobs pushes him in the corner and slaps him but Aries explodes out of corner with a rolling elbow and throws Jacobs to the outside. Aries runs the ropes and hits a suicide dive through the bottom rope sending Jacobs in the guardrail. Aries throws him inside and does a snapmare followed by a springboard senton from the apron. Aries covers but Jacobs kicks out at two. Aries whips him in the ropes but Jacobs comes back with a spear. Aries rolls over to the ropes but Jimmy hits several double foot stomps to the chest using ropes as leverage. Jacobs then hits a double underhook suplex for two count. Jacobs locks in the front facelock but Aries gets back up. Jimmy whips him in the corner and goes for running arched big boot but Aries catches the leg and lifts him up on the top rope. Jacobs kicks him away and hits a double axe handle for two count. Jacobs then hits a hangmans neckbreaker and locks in the cravate. Aries fights his way out with several elbows to the abdomen. Jacobs releases the hold and runs off the ropes but Aries hits a japanese armdrag. Jacobs gets up and charges in with a clothesline but Aries ducks and hits a sidewalk slam. Jacobs rolls to the outside but Aries jumps with a springboard plancha. Aries throws Jacobs inside but Jacobs rolls on the apron and goes again for a spear but Aries lifts him up for a death valley driver on the apron. Aries goes to the top rope and jumps for 450 splash but Jacobs gets the knees up. Aries clutches his ribs in pain as Jacobs jumps off the top rope with backwards cutter. Aries kicks out at two. Jacobs waits for Aries to get up and locks in the guillotine choke! Aries fights out as he picks up Jacobs and drops him with brainbuster! Aries gets the three count. Winner at 15 minutes: Austin Aries (American Alpha's theme hits to a major reaction as they walk to the ring proudly waving the american flag) Jordan: When we first started teaming up, we made a promise. And that promise was that we were going to win the tag team titles everywhere we went and so far, we've kept our promise. We beat FIVE other teams to win these and last night, we pinned The Vaudevillains AGAIN to retain these. And honestly, I can't help but feel that we're at the top of of the mountain and it feels amazing. This flag we're holding for all to see symbolizes what we're willing to sacrifice as YOUR NexGen tag team champions. Gable: But before we get ahead of ourselves, there's a long and a bumpy road ahead of us. There's always going to be obstacles that we're gonna need to overcome in our title reign but rest assured, no matter how hard the challenge might be for us, it's gonna be even harder for those who wish to beat us because we're ready, willing and Gab-'' ''(Suddenly, two men come from the crowd and start beating American Alpha! The smaller man picks up Gable and drops him on his neck with Gringo Killa! The larger man picks up Jordan and throws him with Border Toss! And older man walks in the ring and the three men reveal themselves as LATIN AMERICAN XCHANGE!) Konnan: Let me proudly introduce to you the heroes of the Latino Nation, the Militant Thugs, the men who will RID RRW of racism and discrimination, HOMICIDE AND HERNANDEZ, THE LATIN AMERICAN XCHANGE! For far too long, RRW has disrespected the latino wrestlers but no longer. Kalisto, a proud Mexican who has been on bottom of the food chain since the beginning, the man has worked for a minimum wage here in RRW but we're here to fix that! '' From now on, no latino wrestler will ever be victim of RRW management. LAX will run through ANYONE who is considered a threat to us and American Alpha, you're on top of our list. You are the embodiment of the american style we hate so much. What I don't understand is how are you two exactly working as a team? Because, if I'm not mistaken, white people and black people used to hate each other didn't they? '' Let me share a history lesson with you. Rosa Parks was as african american who refused to give up her seat in a bus to a white man. After that, she became known all over the world. You know what I think of that story? It's pure bullshit and hypocrisy. Fifty years ago the two races hated each other and now they work together in order to drive out whatever latinos are left in the states? No way. Not while we're here. American Alpha, we hate your very way of life. We hate the fact that you're representing this brand as the tag team champions but that's about to end. '' ''See that white boy Gable? Homicide might've broken his neck and you should be THANKING us for it. Jordan, nigger once we're done with you, you're gonna go back to the hood where you belong and you're gonna be drinking Kool Aid, eating watermelon and listening to rap while we clean RRW of american trash like you. RISE MY FELLOW LATINOS. RISE AGAINST THIS ESTABLISHMENT. RISE AGAINST AMERICA. VIVA LA MEXICO, FIFTY ONE FIFTY, ORALE ARRIBA LA RAZA! (LAX walk back to the crowd and make their way to the exit through the crowd) Match 8: KOTR Round of 16, Katsuyori Shibata vs Christopher Girard The two spend first few minutes testing each other out, exchanging various holds. Shibata targets legs and arms, going for armbars, keylocks, hammerlocks and leg hooks while Girard goes for headlocks, chinlocks, facelocks and headscissors. Shibata slowly gets out of headscissors and quickly kicks Girard in the chest. Girard takes a step back and responds with a hard forearm. Shibata then hits an elbow of his own, Girard sends an uppercut and the two start brawling! Shibata gains the advantage after Girard retreats to the corner but Shibata follows in with a running big boot. Shibata then elbows a seated Girard several times and kicks a hesitation corner dropkick. Shibata then works on the chest, sending strong kicks on a kneeling Girard. Shibata runs off the ropes but Girard catches him with a standing rear naked choke. Shibata gets out of it and locks in a rear naked choke of his own. Girard slums to the mat as Shibata runs off the ropes and goes for soccer kick to the chest but Girard pulls him for a schoolboy pin. Gerard rolls him through though and knees him hard in the face. Girard covers but gets only a two count. Girard then slams his Shibata's head against the turnbuckles and charges in with a running back elbow. Shibata staggers right into Girard who drops him with a neckbreaker. Girard then locks in a chinlock and swings Shibata around the ring further choking him out. Shibata is on his knees gasping for air but Girard catches him with a strong, running european uppercut. Girard then goes for a half and half suplex but Shibata manages to headbutt him in the chin. Girard takes a step back as Shibata hits him with pele kick. Girard falls in the ropes as Shibata zeroes in on him and sends several stiff knees in the chest and stomach. Shibata pulls him in the center of the ring and hits a double underhook facebuster (pedigree). Girard kicks out at two. Shibata goes for backdrop suplex but Girard stops him with elbows to the back of the head. Shibata turns around and Girard hits a powerbomb for two count! Girard goes for a running blockbuster but Shibata knees him in the face before he can jump! Shibata then knees him several more times before locking the triangle armbar for the submission win. Winner at 17 minutes: Katsuyori Shibata ' MAIN EVENT: Marty Scurll vs Zack Sabre Jr - #1 contenders match for Uprising World Championship' Scurll taps out Sabre at 16 minutes via crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors (Scurll quickly takes the umbrella and points it at Sabre as the fans boo him while Ricochet's theme hits and he rushes to the ring with the new UWC) Scurll: Not an inch closer. Stay on that apron and listen to me. Yeah. How obedient you are. Lets process the situation for a moment. At TNG, I ran this umbrella straight into the eye of your friend. Wait, was Ospreay your friend? I don't really care. As it turns out, I did break another friend of yours tonight and I did make him tap out. That brings to this. I'm gonna take that title away from you at Clash of Kings. You know why? Because I already took two friends away from you. But now I wonder what would happen if I were to take more than just the title away from you? How about an eye? I could just hit you in the eye with my umbrella and pretty much take away the ability to wrestle away from you. That sounds nice. '' ''I don't want to build a bad reputation though. That was a poor choice of words. I already have a bad reputation and it just keeps getting worse. I guess you could say I've caused some chaos on Uprising which is fine by me because I like chaos. And I like power. And there are those who come to power through chaos and I'm going to be one of them. Ricochet, at Clash of Kings, I'm going to win. And there's nothing you can do about it. It's like destiny. Much like it's my destiny to make you a broken man. (Camera then turns to Sabre who has made his way to his knees. As Scurll stops talking to Ricochet he suddenly turns and hits him in the eye with the umbrella as Sabre collapses, blood coming out of his eye! Ricochet quickly gets in the ring but Scurll gets out before he can catch up to him. As Ricochet tries to help Sabre, Scurll shouts: Fuck the king. The Villain will rule.